Stuck
by Nemesi
Summary: ...the digimon Emperor and a digidestined are lost in a forest...the author is bored and yet high on sugar...what do we have then? A sappy attempt to a humorous, shounen-ai, romance ^^ -- rated PG for one of my (un)famous kissing scenes--


Hi

Hi, minna-san!!!!!! I just consigned my teachers the project I've been working on for the last few weeks, and I managed to finish the pic for the winner of my contest too!!!!!!!! ::throws confetti::

Anyway, I was so happyI had manged to finish everything in time, that I had this sudden need to write a Kensuke…and that's what I came out with ^^;; 

It's a senseless, completely plotless, fluffy attempt to a humor/romance Kensuke…no tragic scenes, to attempts to make you cry or anything that could make you want to chop my head off ::everyone gasps:: strange uh? Maybe I wasn't really myself when I started typing…I just *needed* to take a break from my too serious series!!! =P 

… 

… 

which I'm working on, anyway… 

::coughs:: Anyway, written in a rush, this is plain a simple a 'stupid' ficcie with a ending I *DON'T* like at all, but since I'm the author it's obvious I don't like my stuff, ne? ^_^ 

************************************

** **

**_Stuck_ **

The sun shone brightly up in the cloudless sky. It dripped holy light on the valley below, overflowing with tropical trees and rainbow-colored plants. The wind blew softly through the leafs, and the soft echoes of water splashing could be heard trembling in the air. In the digital world it was the season that could be compared to the spring in the human one and everything was green and vivid. Flowers blossomed everywhere through the dense vegetation of the rainforest, crystal raindrops of the morning mist still shining on the soft blades of emerald grass whispering in the breeze. Delicate petals danced in the air, spun by the wind in a slow dance. Everything was quiet, everything was beautiful. 

It was one of those days when one is grateful to be born. 

"Get the hell away from me!!" 

Well, maybe for the two boy walking… 

"The hell I'll do! Just keep your mouth close and move_your_ass!" 

ehm…having a 'polite discussion' in the middle of the above-mentioned lush forest, things didn't appear 'exactly' so rosy… 

"I still don't get *why* I'm forced to waste my time with you." 

"Ooooh!!! Mr. I-know-it-all is in a loss of answers for once?!" 

"Well." the first one who had talked snapped. "We wouldn't be in this situation if Mr. I-can-do-everything-wrong here didn't push both of us off that cliff!!" 

"Ah! Like it's my fault!" the other spat. "I would have *never* pushed you if you hadn't attacked us first!!" 

"Me?! Are you saying it's my fault we're stuck here together?!" 

"Oh, do you finally admit it?!" 

"I would have *never* attacked you if you and your stupid friends didn't invade my territory!!" 

"YOURS?! And who said this" he yelled, spreading out his arms. "Is yours?!" 

"*I* do!" 

"And who are you to say so?!" 

"I'm the ruler of this lands!" 

"And who said you're?!" 

"*I* do!" 

"And who are you to say so?!" 

"I'm the ruler of this lands!" 

"And who said you're?!" 

"*I* do!" 

"And who are you to…" the slight shorter boy stopped in mid-track, frowning slightly. "Wait…we're walking in circles here." 

"Oh, did you finally notice?" the older one replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

"I was *not* talking about the road." The other snapped. "I was talking about our argument. Or did your majesty here not grasp it?!" 

The other growled. "It's called bitter sarcasm, digidestined. Are you too dumb to understand when someone is mocking you?!" 

"And are *you* so stupid to keep refusing to collaborate, *Emperor*?!" 

"Remind me why I've to, then." 

The digidestined opened his mouth to answer, when a monster roared in the close distance. "That's why." He said, casting a single finger up. 

The Emperor looked away, evidently pissed off by the fact the other was *right*. He just *hated* when someone was right and he, consequentially, wasn't. He just hated it. He turned to the other direction and took a step away from the other boy, when he heard the distant roar of a monster. It sounded far bigger than the monster from before. Or than the one from two hours before. Or than the one from earlier that morning or… 

The Emperor stopped. Stifling a growl he turned back around, facing the digidestined who had finally turned toward him. 

"Fine." He snapped. "Let's call a truce." 

"Good." The other nodded. 

They stood in silence, gazing at each other, whenthe monster roared again. 

It was closer.  
That forest was definitely a monster haven. 

"Let's get the hell out of here before something else wants to kick our asses" the digidestined sighed. "I've had enough for one day." The monster roared again, this time very-very nearby. The boy frowned, looking around. 

"I fear we need a place where to hide, digidestined." 

"hm-hm." He replied and then walked over the biggest three around and carefully climbed up the lowest branch. 

"What the *hell* are you doing." The emperor demanded, his voice fat and bored, more than angry and questioning. 

"Hiding." The boy shifted, trying to find a comfortable position, and then reached out toward his former enemy. 

The blue-haired tyrant didn't even flinch as he looked uninterested at the hand stretched toward him. 

"Baka." The digidestined muttered, grabbing a handful of the Emperor's cape. 

"Ehy!" the Emperor backed away, this time greeting his companion with the display of a reaction. "what do you think you're doing?!" 

"Climb up." 

"No." 

"Climb up." 

"No." 

"Climb up." 

"NO." he repeated, this time a little louder and a monster answered with a roar. "Alright." He snapped. 

"And wear off your cape." 

"WHAT?!" 

"It slows you and weights you down." 

"Fine." The Emperor snapped, silently swearing he would kill the other boy once they were out of that forest. 

"And wear off your glasses." 

"They weight me down too?" 

The boy shrugged, suddenly uninterested in the other. "I just want to look into the eyes of the people I'm talking to." 

*That* got the Emperor's attention. The boy wanted to talk to him?! And wanted to see his eyes while doing it? 

One purple eyebrow curved up in confusion. Had the digibrat hit his head when they fell from the cliff? Didn't he remember they were enemies?! 

"Do you mind say it again?" 

The boy shrugged, again. "Fine. I_want_to_look_in_your_eyes_when_I_talk_to_you. You happy now?!" 

Much to his own shock, and to the digidestined embarrassment, the Emperor nodded his head absent-mindedly. 

His eyes blinking quickly behind the dark lenses, the Emperor recoiled a step backward. Well, thinking about the whole situation without his anger getting in the way, he was quite grateful that, of all the digibrats, he hadn't ended up with one of the original ones. 

Or with one of the girls, for that matter. 

He didn't think he could handle to be stuck in the middle of a forest, without any digimon, without the slightest idea of where he was and where he was going to, if he had to hear one of those two complain all day as well. 

The Emperor raised an hesitant hand toward his glasses, fingering them slowly. 

He was relieved he wasn't with the short-haired, green-eyed brat too. He seemed to have developed a deeper hate for him than his companions had. 

Sighing, he threw his glasses away, his hand running mindlessly toward the collar of his cape. 

And at least he wasn't with that tall blonde that irritated him so much. 

Okay. 

So being with their leader wasn't so bad. 

It could have gone worst. 

His cape slid noiselessly to the grass, brushing his back and legs during its soft fall. He looked up at Daisuke then. At his waving arm stretched toward him. He silently grabbed his hand, with random thoughts about how strong and yet soft it felt crossing his mind, and climbed up next to him. Once he was settled in front of his rival, Ken continued to think, brushing a stray hand of hair off his eyes. 

Okay, maybe say he was actually *glad* to be with Daisuke was a little too far, but he couldn't deny he preferred to be with him than with anyone else. 

Wait. 

What did he just thought?! 

Glad to be with him?! 

Prefer to be with him than with *anyone* else?! 

… 

And why the hell of all the digibrats he cared to remember *only* Motomiya's name? 

… 

… 

and surname, evidently. 

Okay, stop. 

Rewound. 

Erase the thoughts. 

Okay, let's go on. 

Daisuke blinked cluelessly and looked at Ken with curious eyes, dimly aware that he hadn't let go of his hand yet. 

Ken looked away, focusing on his cape and glasses on the ground and barely holding back a surprised cry as he noticed they were…disappearing?! 

"…what?" Blinking owlishly, Daisuke followed the indigo stare and his eyes widen at the sight of the forgotten items dissolving in a miasma of shimmering dust. 

"What the--?!" he managed to squeak out, before the simmering dust was carried away by the wind. 

"I don't know." Came the breathed reply. Ken looked up at Daisuke then, his eyes huge and confused. "I don't know. For once I really don't know." 

Daisuke nodded slowly, his eyes traveling from Ken's face to the ground a back. 

Then a malicious grin spread across his face, making Ken regret his earlier thoughts. 

'Glad to be with Daisuke'?! 

Naa… 

"What would happen if I'll strip you to the skin?! Will you be forced to stay naked until we find a digiportal?!" 

"BAKA!" the Emperor shouted back, this time using a careless, too common slang, which only made Daisuke's grin grew wider. The purple haired boy looked away, annoyed, and the other leaned back against the trunk of the tree. 

They both remained silently, not looking at each other. Yet their hands remained linked. 

* * * * * 

"Okay." Daisuke said, disengaging his hand form Ken's and jumping down the branch. "I think they're gone." 

"And this theory of yours is based on?" 

"On the fact trees are starting to fall down some kilometers in that direction." He said, pointing something far behind Ken's shoulders. 

"So?" 

"So." The tan skinned boy frowned. "That huge thing that was chasing us must be what's slamming those trees down." 

"How can you be completely sure?!" 

"I'm not!" Daisuke shrugged. "But we can't spend the rest of our lives on that tree." He added matter-of-factly. "Besides…" he paused, scratching his now flushed cheek"I'm hungry." 

Ken rolled his eyes, gracefully sliding off the branch. "Typical." 

"What? Are you saying you're *not* hungry?" 

"No. I just can hide it better than you." 

"Ehy!!!!!! It's not like I'm drooling or doing funny noise with my stomach!!" 

"You sure?" The Emperor smirked and Daisuke was silenced by his own stomach growling its protests aloud. 

The tan skinned face tinted of a delicious cherry red and ducked down, brown eyes suddenly interested in the grass. "I *did* say I was hungry, after all…" 

Ken laughed. Not his typical, heartless sneer, but a soft, twinkling giggle. "and your body sure tells the same!!" 

Daisuke shifted in his spot, his eyes darting around. "Let's go foraging." He yelled, rushing toward the depth of the forest. "C'mon!! Are you coming or not?!" 

* * * * * 

"So, what's bothering you?" 

"Nothing." 

"That's not true." 

"It is." 

"Sorry to disagree with you, digidestined, but I can see *clearly* that something's wrong with you." 

Daisuke sighed, looking down at the Emperor. "I'm worried, okay?!" he snapped, looking forward again. 

The digimon Emperor closed briefly his eyes, shifting in his resting spot on the large flat rock, before look up at his former rival. "Oh…I see." 

Daisuke frowned, looking down at the Emperor again. "What." 

"Nothing." 

"What?" 

"Nothing." 

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaaaat?" Daisuke pouted slightly, teasing the Emperor with his foot, which was hanging down from the branch. 

"You're scared." The purple-haired boy replied, shrugging. 

"'m not!!!" Daisuke balled his fist, kicking softly Ken's shoulder with no intention to hurt. Maybe just to annoy. 

"You're." 

"I'm not!" 

"Then what's wrong with you?!" Ken asked, laying on his back with the same grace and flawlessly of a cat. 

"I don't want us to get hurt, and I fear you and I could---damn." 

The Emperor snickered, narrowing his eyes in sudden pleasure. "See? I was right, you're scared." 

"I'm *not*." 

"You said it yourself." 

"I said 'I fear'." 

"It's pretty much the same." He shrugged. 

"It's not!!" He jumped down near him, looking all around, and took a seat on the rock he was laying on. "We need to start a fire." He shrugged. 

Looking at the boy laying next to him, Daisuke was rewarded with a cold stare, filled with something unidentifiable, but surely close to annoyance and mockery. 

"Oh. Very wise. It would be like ringing the dinner bell." He said slowly, standing up to sit close to the tan skinned boy. "Come on monstrous, ravenous digimon! Are you hungry? We're right here!!" 

Daisuke gave him a dirty look. One that could have frozen him in his spot if he wasn't used to receive such glares. And the purple haired boy grinned back evilly. 

"Do you want to freeze to death, then?" 

"No" he frowned and Daisuke grinned. 

"Then, we'll start a fire." 

"And we'll end up in the stomach of some digimon." 

"No we won't." Daisuke said as he folded his arms. 

"With all the probabilities, we will." 

"No, we won't." 

"Yes, we will." 

"No." 

"Yes." 

"No." 

"Yes." 

The argument kept going on, flat and bored, as if they didn't feel like arguing, but knew they were supposed to. 

But at the end, they both found it *fun*. 

"Okay, we'll start a small one then." 

"Big or small doesn't make much of a difference." Ken noted. "It will be still something to signal our presence." 

"okay then." Daisuke said, slowly standing up and brushing the dust off his shorts once he was on his feet. "Stay here and freeze, I'm going to start a fire." 

"What?" 

"I'll spend the night there." Daisuke pointed the river shore. "Good night." He snapped as he walked away with all the pride he could manage. 

The digimon Emperor rolled his eyes, laying back on the cold rock. 

* * * * * 

Ken awoke at the feeling of something warm brush against his back. He jerked his head up, only to grasp a glimpse of Daisuke walking away from him. He slowly sat up, Daisuke's flamed jacked sliding gently off his shoulder. Swaying indigo eyes wandered down toward the red flames as slender fingers ran upon them. He looked back up, biting his lips as he noticed Daisuke sitting down on the sand, rubbing his hands against his arms to warm up. Ever so slowly, Ken silently stood up, grasping the jacket in his hands. 

Noiselessly he glided through the shadow, reached Daisuke and gently placed his jacket on his now trembling shoulders. 

"Wha--??" he jerked around, wide eyed, only to be nose to nose with his sworn enemy. Pale fingers rested more than necessary on the collar of his jacket as blue and brown met and melt in one another. 

"I…don't need it." The Emperor said, suddenly moving away. 

"Yes, you do." Daisuke replied, standing up to be at Ken's eye level once again. 

"I don't want it." He snapped, trying to sound menacing and only succeeding in make evident his nervousness. 

He wasn't used to receive such attentions. 

And he wasn't used to show any. 

"But you need it." Daisuke pointed, placing his jacked gently around Ken's shoulders. 

"…and you don't?" 

"I'll just freeze to death." He shrugged, plastering a smile on his lips. 

Ken flinched and turned his head a little to look at the other boy. "It *is* cold." He said. 

Daisuke nodded, suddenly serious. "And we can't start that fire after all." 

Ken nodded back, shifting to face the other boy. "And we have only this jacket as a blanket." 

"Maybe…" the tan skinned boy trailed off, before take a deep breath and look up at his former enemy. "we could sleep…a little…closer?" 

Ken nodded again. "That would help." 

Daisuke nodded back. "A lot." 

"Yeah." 

"Yeah." 

Daisuke slowly kneeled down, looking at Ken do the same. He turned, and laid back in the sand, facing up the sky which was starting to match Ken's eyes as it turned a deeper shade of blue. A faint brush of cloth against his arm told him that Ken had done the same. He licked his lips, glancing at Ken out of the corner of his eyes. Both the boy were unnaturally still, obviously nervous and sort of scared. 

"Good…night…Ken." 

"Good night digi---Daisuke." 

"Night." He mumbled, trying to shift but not finding the force –or courage– to do it. 

* * * * * 

When Daisuke opened his eyes the morning after, it was to see Ken's face few inches from his, a content smile playing over his lips. Trying to reach up and brush away the loose strands of purple resting on the pale cheek, Daisuke was immediately aware that his arms were around Ken. One was around his chest, the hand placed on his shoulder; the other was wrapped around his waist, fingers brushing his hip. Daisuke sucked in a breath, panicking for a brief moment. 

It was then that Ken flinched, and Daisuke realized his hands had trapped the front of his shirt in two tight fists. The purple haired boy moaned, rubbing his head against Daisuke's collarbone, before surrender again to sleep. 

"So kawaii…" Daisuke whispered. 

_//EHY!!!"//_ he kicked himself mentally. _//It's the Emperor we're talking about here!!!!!!!!// _

_//…// _

_//…// _

_//…but he's still so kawaii…//_he smiled, unconsciously hugging him closer and placing his cheek upon Ken's._ _

_ _

Ken awoke few moments later, shifting his head so that he was laying more comfortably against his pillow. It was a warm and soft pillow, indeed. More comfortable that the one he had in his base or the one he had at home. It was far more warmer, too. The only bad thing about this pillow were its spiky hair which was… 

HOLD EVERYTHING!!!

Spiky hair?!

"Daisuke?!" Ken cried out, two orbs of dark blue shooting open and staring unbelievingly at the boy a few inches in front of his face. When he tried to move his face, he found that not only Daisuke's cheeks was against his, but his own face was buried in the curve of his neck, lips slightly brushing the exposed collarbone. 

His eyes grew wide and shifted to look forward, his cheeks turning an unusual shade of vivid crimson as his lips lingered against the perfect neckline longer than the necessary. He hardly suppressed the chill which ran down his spine, consequently arching against the slight younger boy. 

Feeling the other boy rub against him, Daisuke sensed something was different from before. Reluctantly cracking one eye open, he looked around, tightening his hold around the Emperor who, this time, sucked in a soundly breath. His eyes opened wide and he shifted to look down at the boy, who could now look back up at him. 

*That* was what was different. 

Ken was awake. 

"…Ken?" he asked in a soft voice, his fingertips brushing across the purple-haired boy's back. 

Then reality flooded over him. 

Both boys jumped apart at the same time, short of breaths and wide eyed. The Emperor could just blink, while Daisuke looked around convulsing. 

"I…I…I…it-it wasn't what it seemed!! I embraced you just because…because…you…you were warm!!" he yelled, blushing terribly. 

The Emperor flinched, his shoulders jumping up in surprise. "And I…I…I…was embracing you for the exact same reason!" 

"I know." 

"Yeah." 

"Yeah." 

"I know." 

They both nodded. At the same time. 

"No other reason." 

"Sure." 

"Sure." 

"It was just to feel warmth." 

"Indeed." 

"No other reason." 

"No." 

"Good." 

"Good." 

Daisuke shifted uncomfortably, looking at Ken trying his best to evade his stare. 

"…and I wasn't…hum…'caressing' your back when you woke up." he trailed off, his mind racing to find a good excuse. "I was just…uhm…keeping you warm." 

"Yes." Ken nodded eagerly. "And my lips…uhm…even if they were against your neck…that doesn't mean I was…" 

"I know." Daisuke nodded back with just equal eager, the ghost sensation of warm lips against his skin suddenly burning. 

"Good." 

"hm-hm." 

"okay." 

"okay." 

"…" 

"…" 

"…" 

"…" 

" and I---" they started at the same time and paused allowing the other to go on. Seeing Daisuke hesitating and Daisuke seeing Ken do the same, both Ken and his sworn rival opened their mouths again. "I wasn't…" the said contemporarily. And then trailed off. 

"…" 

"…" 

"Ehm…" Daisuke cleared his throat nervously. "…feeling like re-starting to walk?" 

"Hm-hm." 

"Good." He nodded and yet none of them moved for a considerably long amount of time, the thick, nervous silence surrounding them occasionally broken by half-murmured nonsense. 

* * * * * 

"Are you all right?" 

"Hm-hm." 

"You sure?" 

"Hm-hm." 

"Tired?" 

A quick shake of his head. 

"I see." A pause. "…are you hungry?" 

"…no." he breathed. A pause. "…you?" 

"No." 

"Good." 

"Good." Daisuke nodded, moving a low branch from his way and quietly holding it so that it wouldn't smack Ken's chest. 

"Thanks." 

"Nothing." 

A pause. 

"Did you just thank me?" 

"I did, didn't I?" Ken sighed. "I'm being…so…so…" 

"Kind?" Daisuke supplied, and Ken winched mentally. 

"No." he shrugged. "I was thinking something like 'utterly and completely out of my mind' actually." 

"Kind." Daisuke insisted and Ken rolled his eyes, a flash of his usual self in his eyes. 

"Fine." He snapped. "I was acting kindly. Happy?" 

Daisuke nodded eagerly. "A lot. I like it better when you're kinder" 

"Yeah, yeah…" the tyrant waved it off, shifting his head in annoyance. 

"It's true!" 

"It's not." 

"It is!" 

"It's not!" 

"Aw. Come on Ken! I'd know what *I* think!!" 

"Sure." 

"Uhmpf!" Daisuke raged, balling his fists. "If I say that I like you when you're kind, then it means I mean every word!!" 

Ken waved his hand "Ye--" he stopped. "N-nani?" 

He looked wide eyed at an equal wide-eyed Daisuke. The only difference between the blue orbs and the mahogany ones were that the formers were filled with shock and the latter were still filled with rage. 

"What?" Daisuke blinked, unsure of what was happening. 

"You just said you…" Ken swallowed. "like me." 

"D-did I?" he blushed, taking an half-steps backward. Ken nodded, his eyes pinning Daisuke on place. "I…meant…I…like…you…as…a person…you know a 'friend' kind of…" 

"Friend?!" 

"I m-mean…without feelings or stuff!!!!!!" 

"F-feelings?" 

Indigo eyes shot unbelievably wide and Daisuke jumped, licking his lips in obvious nervousness. 

"Do you have feelings for me, Daisuke?" 

"N-nani?" 

"You heard me!" Ken snapped, taking a step forward. 

"I…uhm…I."

"Do-do you?" Ken murmured, blinking quickly. 

"…No!!! Of course not! I…think…why?!" he yelled, suddenly shifting from the timid-Daisuke mode to the intimidating-Daisuke one. "Do you have feelings for me?" 

"NO WAY! …right…?" the Emperor looked away, suddenly finding the blades of grass tickling his ankles *very* interesting. 

"So…we don't have feelings for each other?" 

"It seems we don't." 

"Good." 

"Good." 

"Very." He nodded 

"Relieving." 

"Yeah." 

"A lot." 

"Hm-Hm." 

"Ah-ah. " 

"Ehm… *cough* let's go?" 

"Okay." 

"Okay." 

"C'mon." 

"Let's go." 

"Yeah" 

"Yeah" 

* * * * * 

"What?"

"…Nothing." 

"What?" 

"…Nothing." 

"What?!" 

"NOTHING!" 

"Would you *please* stop staring at me, then?!" 

"What?! I wasn't staring at you!" 

"Ah! Of course you weren't!" 

"I wasn't!" 

"You were!!" 

"But you were staring at me, too!" 

"Only because I caught you staring at me!" 

"AH! Do you admit it, then! You *were* staring at me!" 

"Basically, you just admitted you were staring too." 

"Fine, I was." 

"Me too." Ken nodded. "Why?" 

"Dunno." Daisuke shrugged. "You?" 

"I don't know either." 

"…" 

"…" 

"…stop that." 

"That what?" 

"Staring at me sideways." 

"*you* are the one staring at me." 

"Me?! Why should I look at *you*?" 

"For the same reason that made you *hug* me." 

"What?! You were the one hugging me! You were holding my shirt in you hands, or hadn't you noticed?!" 

"Then you could have noticed you were *caressing* my back!" 

"And you were *kissing* me for that matter!" 

As soon as those words escaped Daisuke's lips, both boys looked away, flushed and sort of offended. 

"…why do we keep doing this?" Daisuke asked softly after a while, his eyes not quite meeting Ken's. 

"…do what?" 

"You know what." 

"Fight without a reason?" the purple-haired boy shrugged. "We're enemies Daisuke, we're not allowed to forget this." 

"I know." Shoulders bend down in defeat, Daisuke slowly moved away from the other boy, silently moving a willow branch from his way… 

…and freezing in his spot. 

"K-Ken?" 

"…what?" he asked reluctantly, not turning toward the other. 

"W-w-we are out." 

"What?!" swirling around, Ken rushed to Daisuke's side, moving a second branch to take a good look of what had left Daisuke speechless. 

It was the cinnamon-haired boy, however, the first one to walk out of the forest, and to the edge of the clearing. Once there, he stopped and gazed around, turning slowly toward his purple haired companion. "We did it?" 

The purple-haired boy nodded slowly, the shadow of a smile gracing his pale lips. 

Suddenly swirling around Daisuke began his frantic run, laughing at the soft, knee-length blades of grass brushing his legs. There was an hill in front of him and once at the top he stopped, short of breath, and a little cry escaped his lips. 

"…ah…" 

"Daisuke?" came the hesitant call, slightly anxious and concerned. 

"Ah…" Daisuke's cry grew louder and Ken took a tentative step forward. 

"Dai…suke?" 

Daisuke didn't say anything else, and Ken slowly climbed to his side, only to be left breathless by the sight below them. 

A wonderful scenario laid in front of their unbelieving eyes. The sunlight peeked through the clouds, spraying fragments of light and warmth over the valley below them. It ran to the horizon, a puzzle of different shades of green, tinted with hints of lavender, turquoise and pink. Crystal tears, brushes of shining azure, the rivers ran through the valley. There were a forest at the left and at the right the valley slowly faded away in soft dune of white sand, which was lulled by the glimmering water of the sea. 

Circled by the high mountains, the lush forests and the shimmering sea, the valley was green and vivid, nearly brilliant in all its unconscious glory. A piece of Paradise which gifted them with a vision of pure serenity. 

Left speechless for what seemed an eternity, the boys dared to emit a sound only when the soft wind blew through the valleys, catching Ken's hair as it went, whipping it around to brush Daisuke's face. 

"Ken, look!" Daisuke cried, with a child like awe which made Ken smile. "It's wonderful!" 

Ken nodded, but then the smile died on his lips as he narrowed his eyes to see something in the distance. Following his gaze, Daisuke turned, but what had darkened Ken's mood made him cry out in joy. 

"Guys!!! They're searching for me!!!!!!!!!!" He nearly jumped, looking at his friends flying on the back of their digimon in the valley below. Ken sighed and turned to the other direction and this time, it was *him* who let out a little cry. 

"…Wo…wormmon?" Daisuke turned too and saw the big shapes of the Airdramon tracing lazy circles in the air, obviously searching for something. 

Or someone. 

And, hearing carefully, Ken could even hear Wormmon's distant cries. 

"Ken-chan!!" he was calling. "Ken-chan!!!!" 

Very uncharacteristic of him, Ken not only didn't get mad as he heard his digimon call him by his true name; but he even smiled, clasping his hands upon his chest. 

Slowly, two hands approached him from behind, and when they placed on is shoulders, Ken didn't even flinch, too busy dealing with the strange feeling of contentment trembling inside his chest. 

"See?" Daisuke breathed against his ear. "We did it." 

Ken stood there for a moment, giving a little nod. And then, scarcely aware of his own actions, he turned, his arms wrapping around the other boy's neck, his body pressing against his, his lips seeking out his... 

And they kissed.

In response to the quick movement, Daisuke's hands had left Ken's shoulders, but after the first blissful moments, they moved as on their own, and enclosed Ken in way more intimate and warm embrace. Just like that morning, his fingertips started to trace meaningless figures on the boy's back, as their lips melted together. Hands danced up Daisuke's shoulders and tangled ran through his cinnamon spikes, as strong arms clasped the two bodies closer together. 

Suddenly realizing *what* exactly he and his *enemy* were doing, Ken pulled away wide eyed and flushed. Daisuke, now aware of what they were doing, suddenly freed Ken from his embrace and both boy took a step backward. 

"…I…uhm…" Ken rambled, not really knowing what happened. "…don't…don't think…I didn't…it's not like…I…uhm…kiss…every gir--boy--everyone I meet…it's just…I wanted to…ehm…'celebrate'?" he asked unsurely. 

Daisuke shook his head, wide eyed. "It was…my…first…kiss…" 

"It was mine too…" Ken murmured. 

"And it was to celebrate?" 

Ken bit his bottom lips, bowing his head down. "…I…" 

He was ready for the cinnamon-haired boy to strike him, when he grabbed two handful of his jumpsuit and pulled him closer. 

So he was caught completely off guard when, instead of a fist connecting on the side of his face, he felt lips placing on his own in a second, even more blissful, kiss. It was still a little clumsy, a puppy-love kiss, but it lasted longer than the first one. And it tasted warmer and sweeter. 

Then, with a rather rough shove, Daisuke pulled away, grinning like a fool at the Kaiser's confused expression. 

"…I…wanted to celebrate too…we…risked our lives after all…" 

Ken managed to nod slowly, the tip of his tongue tracing his lips to find any lingering taste of Daisuke. 

Releasing the slight older boy, Daisuke looked up to see the Airdramon approaching them quickly. Turning around, he caught a glimpse of his friends rushing toward them full-speed. Sighing softly, he turned to smile at the emperor, and then turned, walking slowly but surely toward the side of the hill his friends were quickly approaching. 

"Daisuke?" whirling around, the boy didn't even had the time to blink, that the Emperor's mouth had trapped his own in another earth-shattering kiss. He gasped a little, and Ken didn't miss the chance to nibble Daisuke's bottom lip. Trapping Ken's upper lip in his mouth to suck it gently, Daisuke left his mouth open to Ken's tongue to enter it. 

And that was just what happened. 

Tongues met and battled, danced, caressed each other and tasted. Experimentally, softly, hesitantly and yet fervently, surprisingly eagerly. Hands explored, caressed, teased, and skin tingled, burned and screamed for more. 

After few moments where both boys tasted heaven, Ken pulled softly away, his hands cupping Daisuke's tanned cheeks. 

"…until next time…Dai…when we'll celebrate again…" he breathed in Daisuke's ear, making his bronze colored cheeks turn to a bright cherry shade. Nibbling gently Daisuke's earlobe, the evil tyrant pulled away, running to the now landing Airdramon without another word. Daisuke stood, speechless, unable to move until his friends reached him, and Ken was now far away. Ignoring their protests, their yells, their cries, hugs and scolds, Daisuke slumped down on the grass, laying on his back to take a good look at the sky above. 

"…Daisuke?" Hikari asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You all right?" 

"Never been better…" 

"You sure?" 

"Hm-hm." 

"What did the Kaiser do to you? Did he hurt you?" 

"No…" he sighed dreamily. 

"What happened then?" Takeru questioned, moving closer. 

"We…uhm…called a truce." 

"WHAT?!" Miyako yelled. "So you two just shook hands and made up?!" 

"Made *up*?!" chocked Daisuke, before burst into a full, glorious laugh. "We didn't exactly made *up*!!" 

"Daisuke?" 

"hm?" 

"You're smiling." 

"Yeah." 

Suddenly the tan skinned boy jumped up on his feet, pointing a far dark tower, hovering looming in the sky. 

"Damn!" shouted Takeru. 

"ARGH!" Yelled Miyako. "Another one?!" 

"Let's go!!!!!!" Grinning madly, Daisuke rushed away, random thoughts about pushing a certain blue-haired tyrant down a cliff swirling inside his mind. 

And surely enough, when he reached the tower a certain blue-haired tyrant *was* waiting for him… 

The end. 

((Till they'll find another cliff =P)) 

*********************************** 

Okay, okay I know, you've never read a more stupid ending… ::ducks flying objects:: But ehy! I've typed for hours…and my inspiration streak still haven't abandoned me… ::sweatdrop:: 

Err…I hope you liked it…if not, sorry for wasting your time :) 

I'll come back soon working on my other series…no more senseless standalone! 

… 

… 

I think! ^___________________^ 

Ja-ne!!! Nemesi-chan 


End file.
